


A Mermug's Tale

by 9AngelFairyFox9



Series: Mermug [2]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9AngelFairyFox9/pseuds/9AngelFairyFox9
Summary: From memory, Mermug has been raised in a royal siren/gorgon family. But the day before his birthday, the blue merman was capture on a ship if aquatic researchers and falls in love with one of the scientists. Cuphead is a marine biologist who goes on a trip to study the deep ocean. One day, his group lands a male siren and the red cup falls for the blue fish. But, the captain vas a hatred towards the singing merfolk and threatens to harm their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since he can remember, Mermug has been living under the care of the Maria family school. His skin was soft and delicate as a butterfly’s wing. His skin is porcelain grey and his fish tail is light blue. He wore pearls around his neck, waist, and wrists. And he has a tattoo of a heart with two loops around it. The mark of a submissive mate.

The family leader is his grandmother, the sea queen. His older sister Cala will take her place once she’s ready. While the others will guard or mate to carry on the family bloodline. Mermug, who is nineteen years old, will soon be given a mate to pass on the family tradition as if he were born into the family.

Cala is beautiful and strong. Her skin is light lavender and her tail is aquatic green. She also has eyes as blue as a cornflower and a tattoo of a heart with two strikes under it. A dominant mate’s mark.

The sea queen called Mermug and Cala and their seven siblings for a school meeting. They gathered around their grandmother to hear what she has to say.

“Tomorrow is Mermug’s Twentieth birthday. Cala, I would like you to accompany your youngest brother to the surface of the water. And if you see a ship, you must hide and return home. I don’t want to lose you like I lost your parents to those land-walkers. Do you and Muggy understand?” The sea queen said.

“Yes Grandmother, we’ll be careful.” Cala replied.

“I understand Grandmother. And we’ll be back safely.” Mermug said.

“Thank you both. Mermug, your in charge with dinner tonight. I assume you’ve seen the newest krill nest.”

“I do Grandmother.” He grabbed a jar. He was about to swim off to collect some krill for dinner, when his grandma asked for him again.

“Wait Mug.” She called.

“Yes Grandmother?” Mermug asked.

“Make sure you’re prepared to meet your new mate tomorrow. You will still be with your older sister and over the water. She’ll lead you two to the mating grotto, where you to will mate, and produce healthy offspring.” The sea queen said.

“Yes Grandmother.” And he swam away to get food.

As he gathered the krill in a jar, he thought about the mate he would be paired up with. Would they be nice? Are they mean and demanding? Maybe he can ask when he brings home dinner.

Later, Mermug ate his dinner and looked up at the surface of the ocean. Cala saw her little brother gazing up at the water surface. She swam up to him and sat next to him. She gets an idea, and whispers into Mermug’s ear. He smiles and hugs her.

“If you really want to go, we better hurry before nightfall.” Cala said.

And the two swam off to open waters and have Mermug surface for the first time.

***

Miles away from Mermug’s home, Cuphead has his baggage ready, and hugged his grandfather goodbye on the Inkwell docks.

“I wish you the best of luck with your research, my boy.” Elder Kettle said.

“Don’t worry Gramps, I’ll be alright. I’ll be back before you know it.” Cuphead said full of comfort and joy. The ship whistle blew, telling everyone to hurry up on board. “I have to go. Love you Gramps!”

The old kettle smiles and replied, “I love you too, Cuphead. Good bye, and good luck.”

“See ya and Thank you.” Cuphead walked up the bridge with his luggage and on the boat.

Later, Cuphead took his things out in his cabin and put them up where the need to be. After fixing up dinner, he sat at the bedroom window and ate, wondering what kind of creatures he could find in to open ocean. Earlier, he has been told that two sea creatures have been detected close by. As he ate, he fantasized on what the two aquatic dweller’s could be. Rare Species of fish, or even merfolk. He’ll find out as soon as he gets on deck.

It may just be his lucky day! And on the day before his birthday too.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuphead stood at the railing with a large fishing net close to him. He also has a big fish tank close by to put the fish, depending on how big it is.

The ship’s captain notices the young scientist’s excitement. “You seem overjoyed.”

“It ain’t obvious?” Cuphead asks rhetorically. “I’m on my first aquatic research after being stuck in a cubicle for two years! And an added bonus, it’s close to my birthday! Quite honestly, a really big moment for me.”

“I understand boy.” The captain said.

The tracker detects the two sea dwellers closer to the boat. Cuphead had the net ready to catch the fish.

***

Mermug swam up to the boat, curiosity overtaking his mind, worrying his older sister.

“Mug?” Cala said in a worried tone. “We… We promised Grandma we wouldn’t do this..”

“I’ll be careful Cala. I won’t get spotted.” Mermug swan around the boat.

“Mermug, please… I can’t lose you like I lose my parents!”

Mermug sighed and turned to Cala. “I’m sorry. We’ll leave after I see a land walker. I promise!”

Cala was about to speak when a net dove down and seized Mermug. The poor merman panicked and cried out for his sister in his trap.

“Cala! Help me!” Mermug cried.

Cala pulled on the net to save her brother. Meanwhile the marine biologists pulled back harder, neither side wanted to give up what they wanted. Cala was pulling as hard as she can, while Cuphead and his fellow scientists tugged harder.

Until, Cala’s grip slipped and Mermug got flung onto the boat. And the scientists fell on the deck. The group heard whimpering and looked at the merman shuddering in the corner.

Cuphead was the first to stand and slowly approach the frightened sea dweller. Mermug’s eyes were wide, not from fear but from fascination. This land walker is a cup-kind, just like him. Cuphead was astounded that this sea dweller is nearly the same kind as him.

“Professor, I would like to use this specimen as my research subject. If that’s okay.” Cuphead requested his superior.

The man thought for a moment, and nodded in agreement. “Request granted. I you to submit any reports you make from studying the creature.”

“Yes sir.” Cuphead picked up Mermug and carried him to his cabin.

Mermug contemplated his first words to the land walker. “Where are you taking me?”

“My lab. You are the first and lucky research subject to be in my workspace.” Cuphead explained  
The sea dweller gulped before asking his next question. “Are… Are you going to… To kill me?”

Cuphead scuffed at the question. “Now why would I kill something as marvelous as you?”

“My parents were killed from land walkers.” Mermug murmured.

The marine biologist stopped and looked away. “My condolences.” He adjusted Mermug to find his cabin keys. Cuphead opened up the door and laid Mermug on his bed. He walked into his bathroom and filled his bathtub with cold water. When the tub is full, Mermug was dipped into the water.

“I’m not going to kill you. You’re far too important to have dead.” Cuphead said as he observed Mermug’s physical appearance. “Since you’re going to be here for some time, we should introduce each other. My name is Cuphead Calix.”

“I’m Mermug Maria.” Mermug responded.

“Mermug huh? That’s a nice name.” Cuphead complimented. He cupped water and poured it over the blue sea dweller. The captive shuttered from Cuphead’s touch. The marine biologist pulled his hand back. “Something wrong?”

“N-nothing… It… It feels good…” Mermug murmured. “Your touch.”

Cuphead looked at him confused. “You like my touch?”

Mermug nodded. “I’m close to my time in mating season.”

“Mating season… How old are you?” Cuphead asked.

“I’m nineteen. I’ll be twenty tomorrow.” Mermug answered.

“So, it’s your first time in heat?” Mermug nods yes. “You said your birthday is tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, why?” Mermug asked.

“I turn twenty on that day too!” Cuphead chuckles. “I guess that kind of makes us twins, huh?”

Mermug nods. “I guess it does.”

“Well, it’s dark out. I think we should get to sleep.” Cuphead turned off the light. “Good night Mermug. Work starts in the morning.”

“Good night.” Mermug echoed. Mermug curled up in the tub and feel asleep. Cuphead got into his pajamas and wrapped himself in his blanket in his bed and slowly drifted in his sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The ringing sound of Cuphead’s alarm clock startled Mermug awake. Cuphead, however, flinched as he woke up. Drowsily, he reached up and pressed the off button to silence it’s annoying sound. He then heard splashing and then a thud. Worried, he jumped out of bed and ran into his bathroom and turned on the lights. He found Mermug on the floor, hiding under red towels.

Mermug slowly lifted the towel over his head. “I… I thought I heard something and I got scared…”

Cuphead walk over to the merman and removed the towels. “That was my alarm clock. I know this is will be hard to get used to, but I promise, when I’m done, I’ll take you back home.”

“But… What if I don’t want to go back?” Mermug asks sitting up.

“Why would you want to go home?” Cuphead asked.

“I’ve always wanted to live on land, like you Cuphead.” Mermug explained. “I was hoping that I could find some way to become a land walker and live with someone I love in a house on the surface.”

Cuphead thought for a bit, “Okay Mermug. I’ll help you with you with your dream!”

Mermug’s eyes lit up when Cuphead agreed. “Oh, thank you Cuphead! Thank you!” The merman brought Cuphead close and wrapped his tail around his waist and nuzzled into Cuphead’s neck as he hugged. Cuphead smiles and hugs the merman.

Cuphead picks Mermug up and lays him on an examination table. He checked the sea dweller’s vital organs, hearing his heart with a stethoscope along with his breathing. He rubbed two fingers on Mermug’s sides and gently presses on the blue fish’s tummy. Cuphead moved a hand under the blue fish tail.

“Cuphead, what would you if someone that has a crush on you and they says they like you?” Mermug asks.

Cuphead blushed from the sudden question. “Well, I would ask that person on a date, and if everything works out and the two of us are found of each other, I’ll stay with that said person.”

“A… Date?”

“You don’t know what a date is?”

Mermug shook his head. “Not really.”

Cuphead thought for a second. “A date is a meeting with two lovers to see if they really are meant for each other.”

“And what is they are right for each other?” Mermug asks.

“They get married. And live the rest of their lives together.” Cuphead explained.

“I wish I had the freedom to choose my mate and spend the rest of my life with them.” Mermug said. “Can you… Show me how a date works?”

Red blush appears on the scientist’s cheeks again. “W-well.. I-I…” He had no romantic partner to speak of. He has dated a few people, but sadly, no further than that. He is interested in being a relationship, but no one has truly grabbed his attention. It didn’t help that Mermug was looking at Cuphead with that damn cute face of his. “I… I can’t really just show you how it works, it’s something you… Need to experience for yourself.”

After hearing that, Mermug looked disappointed. “But, maybe… I can take you on a date, as a birthday gift. So you can see what it’s like.”

Mermug’s eyes glistened like stars in the night sky. “R-really?! You’d do that?!”

“Sure, if you really want to.”

“Yes!” Mermug cried excitedly.

“Then tonight, I’ll take you out on a date… oh! I almost forgot about my birthday gift.” Cuphead walked to his suitcase, unzipped it, and took out a small box in wrapping paper. The box had a piece of paper next to it.

He read tiny note aloud, “Dear Cuphead, I know how close you were with your mother when you were little, and how hard it was to say goodbye when you saw her pass away. But before she died, she asked me to give this to you when you were all grown up. We didn’t want to give it to you back then because we were afraid that it would be lost or stolen. Now, that you’re more responsible, I entrust you with your mother’s final gift to you. Open it up, and wear it proudly so your mother will always be close to your heart. Your grandfather, Fredric (Elder) Kettle.” Cuphead opens the box, and gasps at what’s inside.

It was his mother’s locket. He picked it up by the thin, golden chain, showing it to the sea dweller. And under it was another note, by his mom. It read, ‘I love you very, very much Cuppy. Love, Latté Calix.’ Cuphead cried and held the locket close to his chest.

“Thank you… I love you too, so much Mom! Thank you Mom… Thank you Gramps…” He put the necklace around his neck. He opened it up, and saw a picture of himself as a child and his mother. The moment was ruined when rumbling came from Cuphead’s stomach. “I… I forgot about breakfast.” He said sheepishly. Cuphead saw that Mermug has his hands over his stomach, showing that he’s hungry too.

“Don’t worry Mermug, I’ll catch us some breakfast. Anything you’re fond of?” Cuphead asked.

“Well… I do like salmon and halibut sometimes.” Mermug said. Cuphead grabbed his fishing gear and walked up to Mermug. “Put your arms around my neck and I’ll carry you on my back.” Mermug shyly and gently wrapped his arms around Cuphead’s neck as Cuphead hoisted the sea dweller on his back. “I got you.” The red cup carried his cargo up to the deck of the ship. Once there, he set the box down, and grabbed two chairs for himself and Mermug to sit. Cuphead attached some bait to the hook and cast it in the water.

“Now, we wait.” The red cup said. Minutes pass and no fish seems interested in the bait. Cuphead looked close to falling asleep while Mermug looked anxious, as if he’s worried he won’t get anything to eat. Mermug looked up to see Cuphead yawn out of sheer boredom. “You merpeople a good singers aren’t you?” Cuphead asked.

Mermug nodded. “Yeah, I’m concerned on of the best in the ocean.”

“How about you sing something. So I’m not as bored.” Cuphead requested.

“Okay, umm…” Mermug tried to think of a song. But, his mind lead him to think about a juicy fish his captor might catch. Which made his stomach growl. “S-sorry, it hard to think when you’re hungry.”

Cuphead nods, “Yeah, I understand that.”

Mermug finally got a song in mind. He cleared his throat, and started to sing. His vocals were heavenly. It’s like Cuphead is listening to an angel perform right before his eyes. He felt his heart swoon for the beautiful voice, pulling him into a trance like state. Mermug allowed his melody to take over Cuphead’s mind and soul, or at least, he almost did. Something tugged on the fishing line. Mermug stopped singing and looked at the fishing pole.

“Cuphead! Cuphead! The fishing line! Look!” The sea dweller shouted.

Cuphead snapped out of his daze and started reeling in his catch. “Good golly, this this is a big one!” He planted his feet firmly on the ground a pulled the pole back. Cuphead pulled up not one, not two, but three fish! “Damn, Look at that catch!”  
Mermug looked at the fish with a watery mouth. Cuphead unhooks a fish and hands it to Mermug. “You wanted a fish?”

Mermug snatched the fish and tore into it. Cuphead was fascinated by this. “Voice of an angel and eats like a shark.” He said to himself. He wrote down about Mermug’s singing voice and his aggressive appetite. Cuphead wrapped the other two fish up and put them in the cooler on the side of the door. He then took his fishing gear and Mermug, who was still munching on his fish, and went back to his cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuphead made himself a tuna sandwich as Mermug pat his tummy after finishing his fish.

“I’m confused Cuphead, you told me you can’t eat raw fish because it could get you sick. But you eat raw tuna from those metal containers.” Mermug said.

“Some fish has to be cooked or boiled in someway to kill the bacteria that could be harmful to us land walkers.” Cuphead explained.

The two males looked over at the door as the knob shook. The captain of the boat, a large black cat, peeked through the door. “You didn’t happen to hear a siren singing earlier, have you?” He asked.

“No, I didn’t hear a siren sing Pete.” Cuphead lied, making himself sound like he was telling the truth. “You sure it wasn’t just the music on the radio.”

“It may have, but I swear I heard intoxicating singing.” Pete almost shuts the door, “Sir, if you see or hear any siren singing, kill it. I don’t care if you want to study it alive or not, I just want it gone!” He looks at Mermug. “That thing better not be a siren, or else I’m going to kill it myself.”

Mermug nervously gulps, his eyes wide with fear.

“I hear you, Pete. No sirens on this boat.” Cuphead said. Pete leaves and shuts the door.

“Cuphead…” Mermug stammers. “I th-thought you said you wouldn’t k-kill me…”

“Don’t worry little fish, I gave you my word that I wouldn’t kill you did I? Plus, we still have that date I promised.” Cuphead winks to the merman. “I’ll keep tellin’ the fat cat that your singing is just on the radio.”

“I-I’m not sure about this…” Mermug said.

“Relax Mermug, I’ll keep you safe.” Cuphead sat next the worried fish tailed mug, wrapping his arm around Mermug’s hip. “I promise.”

Later that night, Cuphead brought Mermug to the top deck with a table and two chairs.

“Welcome to your first date, little fish. In a date, two love interests join together in a beautiful atmosphere and talk about the important things in life to each other. Their families, their future dreams, and the relationship the couple share.”

“Sounds wonderful.” Mermug says with amazement. Cuphead sets Mermug on one of the chairs where a plate of fish was waiting for him. The red cup sat across the table so he can see Mermug.

“So, what was your life like under water, and why are you interested on living on the surface?” Cuphead asks.

“Well, I was found and raised by a family siren and gorgon hybrids. I’m only a pure siren by blood. My older sister teaches me how to sing, the only power I have to survive in this cruel and dark world. Well, besides eating fish.” Mermug explains. “My singing can hypnotize land walkers and keep them in a trance.”

“So that’s why my heart was sent a flutter when I heard you sing. But why do you need to sing to live?”

“To keep myself and my family safe. And if I’m starved for too long, I kill and eat my hypnotized victim and absorb their soul.” Mermug started tearing up. “It always made me terrible to kill those I look up to.”

Cuphead, not knowing what to say or feel, except sadness and eplathy, reached his arm out and touch Mermug’s hand. “I never knew being a merman really made you that miserable…”

“I-I never said I was m-miserable. My adopted family cared for me as if I was their own son. I never knew my real parents, but I’m okay with that.” Mermug takes a bite of his fish. “What about you? What’s your story?”

“Well… The beginning of my life wasn’t that great either. I had no father to look up to. He disappeared before I was even born..”

Mermug gulps a big chunk of fish he bit off. “Well, what happened?”

Cuphead sighed, “Well… My mom meet my dad in her trouble making phase, and they stayed even when she went out of her bad girl act. My dad, apparently, also phased out and started living with my mom and my granddad. One night, My parents went into bed and a little bit of fun, unprotected…”

“Unprotected?” Mermug tilted his head.

“Yeah… for land walkers, having a child is an option. And I guess my dad wasn’t thinking about getting my mom pregnant. And, turns out he didn’t want a kid. Because when she told him she was pregnant… He was gone. At first he said was happy, but that was all fake when Gramps and Mom couldn’t find him the next morning. He left us…” Cuphead’s next words were braking from his sobs. “He just left us behind, because he was too much of a coward to be a damn father!”

Mermug looked down from sadness. “I’m sorry…” He said with a low voice.

“It’s fine.” Cuphead sniff. “I hope to be a father someday myself, and I’ll be there for my love and are child. Do what my dad couldn’t. Be happy with raising a family.”

“U-um… anything you like to do in your free time?” Mermug asks.

“Oh… Oh! Free time! I usually spend that time at the casino!” Cuphead says excitedly.

Mermug has a confused look again. “Never heard of a casino.”

“Your kind is missing out!” Cuphead remarked. “It’s this great place where you spend cash on games and gamble for more cash! For better or worse. But I know how to win with luck!”

“So how much luck do you have?” Mermug asked.

“Lots of luck! I’m considered one of its best customers. And when we get you a pair of legs, I’ll show you how good my luck is!” The red cup says as he bites his lower lip seductively. “And based on the catch yesterday, I consider myself a **very** lucky guy!” Again with the confused face. “That catch was you, silly fish!” Mermug’s face was covered with blue blush.

Later, the two finished their dinner. “So Mermug, how was your first date?” Cuphead asked when he picked up the blue tailed Mug.

“Amazing!” Mermug replied.

“Did you… Feel anything?” Cuphead asks.

“Feel anything…? I think so, I feel more calm and relieved. Can we do that again?”

Cuphead nodded yes. “Of course. If you don’t mind being called my boyfriend.” He said with a wink.

“Boyfriend… O-okay. Can I c-call you my b…boyfriend too?”

“Of course.” Cuphead kissed Mermug on his big blue nose. Mermug has completely forgotten about the first meeting with his intended mate. His mind was filled with thoughts of being with his land-walker boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks have passed since Mermug has been captured by Cuphead’s marine biology group, the sea dweller and the young biologist have gotten closer physically and relationship wise. No one knows about the secret affair.

And the couple prefer to keep it that way.  
  
Cuphead and Mermug embraces each other on Cuphead’s bed and kissed. Mermug, true to the tattoo on his back, is acting like the sweet submissive partner he was. The land walker has complete control over the relationship.

“Let me hear you sing.” Cuphead growled lowly. “Don’t worry about anyone coming in. I locked the door. Give me that beautiful voice…”

Mermug took a deep breath, and started singing. The first time the red cup heard his boyfriend sing, he was fascinated and half way hypnotized. Second time had Cuphead deep in a trance. His mind and soul are taken over and half lidded eyes. A small smile crept onto his face as the song continued. Mermug sang and took a look at Cuphead’s hypnotized eyes.

When he got to the end, Cuphead is still trapped in a lust filled trance. “Beautiful… Just like you. My beautiful fish…” He said with a slur. “Branded by a merman…”

“How did you know that was a branding song?” Mermug asks.

“I just do…” Cuphead pulled Mermug in for a very hungry kiss. The two moaned with pleasure as the kiss deepened. Cuphead forced his tongue into the sea dweller’s mouth. Feeling some of the closed off gills. He then made his tongue claim dominance over the sea dweller’s tongue. “Tender… Delicious…” Cuphead had started smothering Mermug, so much that the poor fish was starting to suffocate.

“Can't… br… Breathe…” he managed to say in between kisses. “…H-hurting… Me…”

Cuphead came down for another kiss when Mermug bit his lower lip. This made the land walker retreat and Mermug let go. Cuphead saw his fish-tailed lover gasping for air. Still in a lustful daze, he chuckled lightly.

“Can’t handle a little cuddling huh?” Cuphead says. He trails his fingers down the sea dweller’s soft, tender chest, down to his slender belly, gripping the delicate flesh on his waist making the blue fish squeak. “You are way too sensitive.” He then turned his attention to the beautiful and scaly tail. Cuphead caressed and stroked the shining tail and fin. “I’ve dated many people before this job. But none of them were as kind, tender, sweet, or unique as you.”

The sound of loud knocks on the cabin door was enough to snap Cuphead out of his lust filled trance.

“Cuphead, you in there?” A familiar voice to Cuphead came from behind the door.

“Yeah Mac. Come in!” A man with an apple head entered the room. Mermug went underneath the covers out of fear as Cuphead sat up on his bed.

“So sorry to intrude Cuphead, I–” Before Mac could finish, he saw the young fish peeking out. “Is this you test subject?”

Cuphead nodded yes. “This is Mermug. He’s very well behaved, but is quite timid. If the boss is asking for my reports, I have them.”

“It’s not about the reports. It’s something just as important. But I think you should take your latest reports just incase.” Mac said.

“O-okay.” The red Cup turns to his secret mate. “I’ll be back soon, little fish.” He pet the side of Mermug’s cheek then grabbed the documents and left with his friend.

Once Mermug was alone, he sniffed the bed which was full of his boyfriend’s sent. The sea dweller squirmed under the red sheets. He sniffed the soft red comforter and the pillow too. It made his belly all tingly and it made him squirm with delight. He thought his boyfriend came back when he heard the door knob shake and twist. He got scared when it wasn’t who he thought it was! It was Pete, and he was holding a knife in his hand. The blue fish gulped, trying to hide his fear. The big cat walked over to the bed that Mermug hid underneath.

“I thought I told you, NO SINGING!” Pete bellowed.

“I-I thought y-you said, ‘no sirens.’” Mermug stuttered.

Pete got so close, Mermug could smell the large cat’s unpleasant breath. “Save it you! I had a gut feeling you were trouble. And that red bastard insisted on keeping you here anyway.” Pete brought the knife up inches away from the sea dweller’s face. Mermug tried to escape, but Pete harshly grabbed the poor blue fish by the tail, screaming. The big cat punched Mermug in the stomach, making him gasp and sob. “Three people have almost lost their lives since you came on this ship. Those scientists will maul me if they find you dead. But, maybe, cutting out your tongue would be the best compromise.”

Hearing that, Mermug covered his mouth with both hands. Pete put the knife handle in his mouth and tried to pry the blue fish’s hands away from his mouth. Mermug still have his mouth clamp shut. Pete was sure he was going to get to the blue merman’s tongue, and be satisfied. When his walkie talkie spoke. The lead scientist was on the other line.

“Pete, your assistance is needed urgently at the front deck. Over.” The scientist said.

“Can’t you wait short stack? I’m in the middle of something!” Pete shouted in the walkie-talkie. “Over…”

“Would you rather have me write a bad review on your boating service instead?”

Pete gave in and replied. “I’ll be right there… Over.” He glares at the shivering merman. “You’re very lucky the leader called for me. Let this be a lesson. Never sing your venomous tune, and don’t ever let me catch you alone. Because I WILL kill you!” He slashed Mermug’s back, which made the blue fish scream through his hands. “A little reminder of my threat.” He left the room with his bloody knife, slamming the door behind him. Mermug sobbed loudly and dragged himself under Cuphead’s bed, leaving a small trail of blood behind. He remained there until he cried himself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The tall, dark, and slender feline has a small ocean map with some parts highlighted. He pointed his pencil to a dark part of the ocean.

“This is where we found that merman…” He circled the lead top around the area. “His home must be around here. Cuphead…” The red cup looked at his leader. “Could you ask your fish tailed friend to go along the borders of his home? I came into contact with the ‘Protected Species Society’ to get the mertoons as a protected race. Cuphead, could you see if your friend could show you the borders of his home? We have to set some buoys as metal border guards. Our original intent was to simply study the multiple species in the water, but with the decreasing population of mertoons, I realized that these equally intelligent race are just as deserving as a large population as the toons who walk on the surface. Think you can convince him to help us keeping his family and future generation safe, Cuphead?”

“Yes sir. I’ll see what I can do.” Cuphead agreed. “By the way, have you caught any new fish for Mermug to eat?” He asked.

The black cat nods yes. “Their in the cooler right beside you. I couldn’t remember his favorite, but you should be able to find something in that cooler.”

Cuphead picked up the box as he stood up. “Here’s the reports I was able to gather during the past few weeks.” The red cup handed his superior the file. “I’ll tell the little fish you said ‘hello’. See you guys later.”

Cuphead reached for his keys and fantasized hand feed his mate the cold, dead fish. The key was put in the slot and twisted the door knob. When Cuphead got inside, he saw the blood on the floor and feared the worst.

“Mermug?! Mermug where are you?!” Cuphead shouted.

Mermug drowsily picked his head up and mumbled loud enough for Cuphead to hear. “C… Cuphead?”

Cuphead look under the bed. “Mermug? You’re alright!” He reached under the bed to pull his boyfriend out. Mermug grabbed Cuphead’s hand and was pulled out. Mermug sat up and hugged his two legged boyfriend tightly and cried. Cuphead caringly hugged back. Mermug whimpered in pain when he touched the wound on the fish’s back. Cuphead looked at the large gash on his back, and was shocked.

“Mermug… Who… Did this to you?” Cuphead asked.

Mermug only cried harder. “P… P…” The red cup gently rubbed his boyfriend’s cheek. “Pete did… He t-told me… That… That I shouldn’t have sang… But I didn’t do anything bad!”

Cuphead softly shushed his lover. “Breath, Love. Breathe…” He instructed.

Mermug inhaled, and exhaled. “He told me that three people almost died because of me…”

“How could that be? You’re almost never out of my sight.” Cuphead explained. “And you can’t be killing out of hunger, or at least tried to kill. I feed you everyday.”

“I don’t know…” Mermug whimpered. “Now I’m too scared to sing again.”

“Screw what Pete says! I don’t ever want you to stop singing. You have too beautiful of a voice to silence.” Cuphead stated. “Not forgetting to mention that you have a tender and sweet hearted personality.” Cuphead hugged Mermug again. “Let’s get that wound of yours cleaned up.” The red cup pulled out a first-aid kit and opened it up. He picked up a bottle of liquid, a wad of non-toxic cotton, and a coil of gauze. The red cup sat his fishtailed boyfriend on his bed. “Relax… This might sting a little.” Cuphead warns. The red cup gently touched the hydrogen peroxide soaked cloth to the laceration on Mermug’s back. Mermug jumps and squeals from the pain. “Hey… Hey… It’s okay…” The red cup said soothingly, trying to calm the distressed fishtailed mug as if he was trying to calm a scared animal.

“It hurts…” Mermug mewled.

“I know… I know…” Cuphead said with a sympathetic tone. “But it’s supposed to help you.” Cuphead dabbed the rag on the wound again. Mermug simply flinched and yelped a little. I promise you’ll feel better soon.” Cuphead whispered. He gave a soft kiss on his lover’s cheek. After placing cotton on the wound, Cuphead wrapped the gauze around Mermug’s chest. “You hungry?” Mermug nodded yes. “The boss didn’t know what you liked, so we have a few kinds of fish here.” Cuphead opened the cooler and showed Mermug a group of squirming fish and a long eel. Mermug thought for a moment, and grabbed a rainbow trout and an eel. The blue finned mug began feasting on his lunch while Cuphead was thinking of how three people came close to death.

“You said your sister is the only one who cares about you right?” Cuphead asks.

Mermug gulped his mouthful of eel. “Yeah, why do you ask?”

“Do you think… It might be her singing to get your attention?” Cuphead theorized aloud. Mermug’s eyes widened with realization. “We should tell her that we’re going to help protect her kind.”

“She’s a tough one to convince, even if I’m telling her important information. I just hope that I can assure her that I’m alright and that you’re taking good care of me.” Mermug explained.

“I hope we can have her see that we’re here to help. But that’s going to have to wait until tomorrow. Your wound still needs time to heal properly. I just hope it’s soon.” Cuphead said.

The next day, Cuphead carried Mermug on his back to a small rowboat. Unfortunately, Pete was walking down the same corridor as the secret couple. The two men exchanged glares as they passed each other. Mermug looked behind and saw Pete point at him and slide a finger across his neck. Mermug gulped and gripped tightly on Cuphead’s shirt.

“Don’t worry Mermug, I’m not going to let him hurt you again..”  Cuphead says with a determined tone. He placed Mermug in the small motor boat, and hopped into the boat as it descended on the surface of the water.

“You ready to be swimming again?” Cuphead asks.

“Yes.” Mermug nods. “I think my fin is starting to–” He yelped when something big and heavy dropped in between the couple. Mermug and Cuphead looked down and saw that it was a shackle and chains. They look up and see Pete standing over them on the ship.

“Make sure that thing doesn’t get into any trouble, you red bastard!” the fat cat yelled at Cuphead.

Cuphead sighed and yelled back, “Whatever you say Pete!” He picked up the collar and chain and was about to put it around his boyfriend’s neck, when he saw Mermug’s face. It was the look of hurt and sadness.

Cuphead reassuringly placed a hand on the sea dweller’s cheek. “Don’t worry my fish, I love you deeply, and you love me. Once we’re out where the fat cat can’t see us, I’ll let you out into the water free from this chain. Okay.”

Mermug nodded yes and replied with a broken voice, “Okay…” He felt a tear fall down his face as Cuphead placed the collar around Mermug’s neck. Cuphead started up the engine and took himself and his lover out into open waters. Every few seconds, Cuphead looked behind himself until he was satisfied with the long distance.

“Thank god that cat also dropped the keys.” Cuphead thought a loud. He picked up the keys and unlocked the collar from his neck. After removing the large shackle from the fish-tailed mug’s neck, Cuphead motioned his head to the ocean. “Go on, you fins needs the exercise.” He noted.

Mermug placed a hand in the water, sighing at cooling welcome from the salty waters. He looked up at his red love, who nodded yes. Mermug quickly slid down into the water, letting the water take him away. Cuphead looked down into the water and saw the burred figure of his boyfriend. Mermug swam further deeper into the water to prepare himself for something. Mermug quickly swam back up to the small motor boat, and breached the surface and leaped over the red cup’s head. Cuphead’s eyes were wide with surprise and amazement. After that little trick, Mermug smiled at the hope that he impressed his boyfriend.

He jumped when he heard a familiar voice. “Mermug?” The blue fish turned and saw his older sister.

“Hey, Cala!” Mermug said happily. The two swam up to each other and gave each other a tight hug. “I missed you sis…”

“I missed you two little brother. I was so scared about you. I couldn’t face Grandmother without you.” Cala explained.

“What happened?” Mermug asked.

“I just told her that I lost you in a strong current. And I couldn’t find you from the strong currents and the narrow chasm that it led you into. It hurt having to lie. But now that you’re here, I can take you home, show that you are alive, and-”

“Actually sis, I don’t want to go home!” Mermug confessed loudly.

Cala looked at her adopted brother. “What?”

“I’m not leaving my boyfriend.” Mermug stated.

“‘Boyfriend…?’” Cala repeated. She was about to ask who her brother’s boyfriend, when she noticed his chest was wrapped with bandages. She also saw a pronounced bite mark on his neck. “Is somebody hurting you?”

“Well, yes… but it wasn’t him! B-but he does hurt me but, he- It wasn’t on purpose… I mean…” Mermug tried to explain the situation when the siren/gorgon looked up and saw a boat. Assuming it was an abusive captor, she quickly swam up to the boat.

“CALA! WAIT!” Mermug cried out. The elder sister was quick, but Mermug was smaller and quicker. He managed to swim passed his sister and jump onto the boat. Mermug hoisted himself on the motorboat and stayed right in front of his mate.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Cuphead’s question was answered when he saw a huge green gorgon with snakes for hair, roaring at him.

Cuphead let a blood-curdling scream as Mermug protectively hugged the red cup.

“Mermug, get out of the way. Now!” Cala boomed.

“No! I just told you that I’m not leaving my boyfriend!” Mermug cried out.


End file.
